Intergalactica
Intergalactica In 3600 a top engineer at Omni Planet (SII ) developed a new idea of using the old and deemed obsolete Hyperjump technology in a so called external enticed Hyper Jump . While SII engineers are highly encouraged to develop new and out of the box ideas, the Senior Project manager at SII Tech Deveopment saw the proposed technology as a major competitor to the Space Train Technology, exclusive to SII. This Senior project manager was also heaviy involved in a scientist and engineer team project “Cross Section 2 ”. A project directly ordered by Rex Schwartz himself. 1 This lead engineer (Dr. Swodyr Swidar ) stopped all funding for the project of the young engineer and ordered hm to scrap all his research. This engineer quit his job at SII and with his savings he started his own company Intergalactica Inc. on his home planet Gold Dust in 3604 . He met his future wife, th daughter of a very rich Mining Company owner Gaylord Dugal (Gaylord Mining of TZ Arietis ) Gaylord believed in the joung engineer Malcom Rickenbough and his son in law so much that he sold his company and managed to get further financing from other mine owners. To bulit two scaled down proto type gates from near Arietes to near Sol. Since Malcom had to operate the gates, Gaylord mate the first test jump himself. It was a success and worked . Gaylord Dugal made the trip from Arietis to Sol in less than 1 minute and suffered only very little from Hyperjump Sickness . Rickenbough approached the Hive of Minds and demonstrated it again. The Hive of Minds championed his invention as the Invention of the Year 3607 and approached the Assembly . The Military Council immideatly saw the value of these Gates as it would allow to move full sized ships fast. The Assembly voted to fund two full size gates and at the full distance, and if it could be proved reliable and safe, a Union spanning network of Hyper Jump Gates . SII sued the same claiming that Rickenbough developed the technology with SII funds and on SII time. A Union Court argued that Rickenbough was ordered to scrap the idea and thus by SII judgement as worthless and ruled in favor of Transgalactica. In 3614 the first full sized gates were built between Pluribus and Blue Moon 2( the gates had to be outside a star system because of the gravity interference of a star ) Several unexplainable accidents slowed the project but did not stop it and in December 3614 the first regular service between Gate 1 and Gate 2 was established, Freighters that took almost 20 days could male the trip in a day. In 3622 Gaylord Dugal suddenly declared the company would become a Corporation, even though he declared it to remain an inc. and in private ownership only a year before. He said that the Gate System technology belongs to the Union and everyone should be able to invest and be part of it. He also declared that his controlling stock share of seventy percent was given to a personal friends of his, while he would retire from all business affairs and follow his religious calling. 3 His friend he introduced as John Jameson of Mansa planet , no one of his family had ever heard of, owned a small investment firm, Jameson Investments. Jameson Investments was worth billions of credits overnight, Malcom Rickenbough and his wife were unable to explain the sudden religious fevor of Gaylord Dugal and tried to reverse the sale of the controllinjg stock in court. Malcom explaining that he was no business man and signed his agreement to make Intergalactica a corporation, trusting Gaylord's advice. The court investigation could not find any evidence of Gaylord being forced and dismissed the law suit. John Jameson became infamous in 3651 for large scale fraudulent embezzlement of private investors moneys and mis appropiating federal funds meant for the Hyper Jump Highway project his company was bailed out by Obsidian Holdings Inc.4 and John Jameson sent to a Penal Colony. In 3702 Malcom Rickenbaugh dies shortly before his wife, leaving his share of stock to his children; Gaylord Jr and Melissa. Gaylord Jr. joined the Gal Drift movement during his University time and rejects all Union rules and denouncing his Union Citizenship. His sister taking full control of the remaining stock becomes the CEO of Intergalactica and annonces a strategic alliance with SII. While Intergalaxtica would remain running the gates. The gates itself would be manufactured at a new company SII Gate Systems Inc . jointly operated by Intergalactica and SII. Today Intergalactica is a Giga 100 corporation with head quarters at Planet Gold Dust TZ Arietis . The current board of directors and its CEO have no actual connection to either the old Rickenbaugh or Dugal families. The seventy percent of controlling stock remains in control of Obsidian Holdings. 1 The team was to find ways to increase the maximum cross section of black light tunnels (From the present 10 neters to at least double) While the transspatial physics simply prevent a higher cross section, the business man Rex Schwartz believed that by throwing enough money and effort at the problem, even a law of physics could be changed. The Cross Section 2 project had and has been one of the highest funded and most prestigious projects in SII Tech Development for over a century, without making much progress (none actually) 2 The maximum safe distance of the Gates was 5000 light years even back then, but the decission was made to bridge the distance between Pluribus and Blue Moon to make the project a commercial success. 3 Gaylord Dugal could not be questioned as he went on a pilgrimate to Netlor , taking his wife along. The pilgrim group traveling through free spce on Dugal's private yacht was attacked by Free Space pirates and all 120 pilgrims and the crew of the Dugal Gold were reported lost. 4 Obsidian Holdings of Mercury (Sol System ) belongs to the SII Finance Complex. Category:Corporations Category:Companies